Rodrigo Carralero
México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA }} Doug_negro.png|Doug negro en ¿Qué pasó ayer? y ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III CaptainColdTF.png|Leonard Snart/Captain Cold en Flash y DC's Legends of Tomorrow GLEEHunterClarington.png|Hunter Clarington en Glee: Buscando la fama Loras-Tyrell-Season-3-Promotional-Still.jpg|Loras Tyrell (3ª voz) en Game of Thrones LouisGrimaldi.png|Príncipe Louis Grimaldi de Mónaco en Chica indiscreta TW Rafael McCall.png|Rafael McCall en Teen Wolf AOS-CarlCreel.png|Carl Creel en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Disney / Marvel) Señor E.jpg|Señor E en Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. EMH-Fandral.png|Fandral en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta Karashi naruto.jpg|Karashi en Naruto Takashi-saijo-dance-in-the-vampire-bund-9.83 thumb.jpg|Takashi Saijō en Bailando con vampiros Shigeru Aoba2.png|Shigeru Aoba (versión Renewal) en Neon Genesis Evangelion Jason PPGZ.png|Jason en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z Brick rowdyruff boys x by pak009-d3421gd.png|Brick (1ª voz) también en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z Rodrigo Carralero es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es hijo de Ruth Toscano y Juan Alfonso Carralero. Es conocido por haber interpretado a Mike Epps en las películas de ¿Qué pasó ayer?, además de Ben Wyatt desde la tercera temporada en la serie Construyendo un parque y al "Señor E" en Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. Filmografía Películas Mike Epps *Doug negro - ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III *Doug negro - ¿Qué pasó ayer? Otros *Gary (Adam Scott) - Pequeño demonio *Rudy Armbrecht (Carsten Hayes) - El infiltrado (versión Broad Green Pictures) *Stamper (Joe Corrigall) - Soldado anónimo 3: El asedio *Ed Faber (Scott Takeda) - Reporteras en guerra *Danny Collins joven (Eric Michael Roy) - Danny Collins *Ian Barrie (Mel Raido) - Leyendas del crimen *Narrador (Quentin Tarantino) e Insertos - Los 8 más odiados *Rick (Jorge Garcia) - Infectados *Mike Calloway (Michael Jibson) - Gente de bien *Agente Hudack (Ryan O'Nan) - Stretch *Sr. Tanner (J.D. Evermore) - 99 casas *Tarak (Johnathon Schaech) - La leyenda de Hércules (versión Diamond Films) *Kimmel (Tony Way) - Al filo del mañana *Raymond (John Dixon) - Un tipo rudo 2 *Adrian (Ron Livingston) - Sentimientos *Darcy (Dominic Cooper) - Marcado por la muerte *Danny Dietz (Emile Hirsch) - El sobreviviente (versión Diamond Films) *John F. Kennedy (James Marsden) - El mayordomo (versión Diamond Films) *Steve Madden (Jake Hoffman) - El lobo de Wall Street *Ricky (Gavin Rossdale) e Insertos - Ladrones de la fama *Brett (Kristopher Van Varenberg) - Bienvenidos a la jungla *John (Tony Hale) - Chicas armadas y peligrosas *Tony (Ben Falcone) - Ladrona de identidades *Matt Pandamiglio (Mike Birbiglia) - Camina dormida conmigo *Peter Van Woodsen (Brian Petsos) - Ligeramente fracasada (versión Diamond Films) *Fields (Zak Santiago) - Máxima seguridad *Zen Yi (Rick Yune) - El hombre de los puños de hierro *Renaldo (Andy Davoli) - Un tipo rudo *Dan Morone (Jon Bernthal) - Rampart *Porter Black (Anton Yelchin) - El castor *Debelzag (Stephen Campbell Moore) - Temporada de brujas *Jeff Vincent (John Bregar) - Con derechos, mente psicópata *Dick "Dicky" Eklund (Christian Bale) - The Fighter (versión Videomax) *Marcus (Philip Winchester) - En mi sueño *Agente D.J. Jackson (Brandon Routh) - El día del juicio final *Paul Saunders (Justin Long) y Marinero 2 (Connell Brown) - La chica de mis sueños (versión Videomax) *Dean Thomas (Alfie Enoch) - Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte *Scully (David DeLuise) - Una loca película de vampiros *Adam (Collins Pennie) - ¡Vamos por las chicas! *Fenrir Greyback (Alfie Enoch) - Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe *Orestes (Oscar Isaac) - Agora: La caída del imperio romano *Hombre en entrada (Robert Belushi) - Legalmente rubias *James T. Kirk (joven) - Star Trek *Ricky Garvey (Shawn Hatosy) - Entre la vida y la muerte *Salazar (Nick Cannon) - El día de los muertos *Michael Wheeler (Ty Simpkins) - Sólo un sueño *Lincoln Deneuf (Jaime Hector) - Max Payne *Padre (Rory Mullen) - Hunger: un grito a la libertad *Coronel Cambridge (Christian Camargo) - Zona de miedo *Pirata líder (Robin Shou) - Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto *Daniel Murtaugh (Robbie Amell) - Más barato por docena 2 *Klitz (Paul Dano) - La chica de al lado *Insertos - Último día en Marte *Voz de reportero - G.I. Joe: El Contraataque *Voces adicionales - Música, amigos y fiesta (versión Diamond Films) *Voces adicionales - El hombre de los puños de hierro 2 *Voces adicionales - Bienvenidos a mi mundo *Voces adicionales - Aventura de dos noches *Voces adicionales - Need for Speed: La película *Voces adicionales - Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno *Voces adicionales - Un corazón normal *Voces adicionales - El sobreviviente *Voces adicionales - Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados *Voces adicionales - El abuelo sinvergüenza *Voces adicionales - Kick-Ass 2 *Voces adicionales - Rápidos y furiosos 6 *Voces adicionales - Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir *Voces adicionales - Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas *Voces adicionales - Silver Linings Playbook *Voces adicionales - Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende *Voces adicionales - Cirque Du Soleil: Mundos Lejanos *Voces adicionales - Ted *Voces adicionales - El sorprendente Hombre Araña *Voces adicionales - Comando Especial *Voces adicionales - Un tipo rudo *Voces adicionales - Caso 39 *Voces adicionales - Adventureland: Un verano memorable *Voces adicionales - Más de mil palabras *Voces adicionales - Capitán América: El primer vengador *Voces adicionales - Source Code *Voces adicionales - G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra *Voces adicionales - Sólo un sueño *Voces adicionales - El solista *Voces adicionales - Transformers *Voces adicionales - La búsqueda *Voces adicionales - Las mujeres perfectas *Voces adicionales - Caballo de guerra *Voces adicionales - Gigantes de acero *Voces adicionales - Hotel para perros *Voces adicionales - Transformers: La venganza de los caídos *Voces adicionales - Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong *Voces adicionales - Un fantasma fastidioso *Voces adicionales - 007: Quantum of Solace *Voces adicionales - La mujer de mis pesadillas *Voces adicionales - Star Trek *Voces adicionales - Año uno *Voces adicionales - Portadores (versión Videomax) Películas animadas *Computadora Drek - Ratchet & Clank *Velskud - Dragon Nest: Guerrero del amanecer *Cadenero - Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas *Voces adicionales - Lluvia de hamburguesas *Voces diversas - Reyes de las olas *Voces adicionales - Megamente *Voces adicionales - Futurama: la bestia con billones de brazos *Voces adicionales - Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro *Voces adicionales - El reino secreto *Voces adicionales - Sing: Ven y canta Películas de anime *Voces adicionales - Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses Series Wentworth Miller *Leonard Snart / Capitán Frío - Flash (2014-2016) *Leonard Snart / Capitán Frío - Leyendas del mañana (2016-2017) Otros: *Rafael McCall (Matthew Del Negro) - Teen Wolf (2013-2017) *Loras Tyrell (Finn Jones) - Game of Thrones (2013-2016) *Ben Wyatt (Adam Scott) - Construyendo un parque (2010-2015) *Micah Barnes (Michael Rady) - Doctora Emily Owens (2012-2013) *Píncipe Louis Grimaldi (Hugo Becker) - Chica indiscreta (2010-2012) *Carl Creel (Brian Patrick Wade) - Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (2014) *Douglas Hammond (James Wolk) - Animales políticos (2012) *Nathan "Nate" St. Germain / Lyndon James (Sterling Sulieman), Lewis (Rickey Castleberry), Voces adicionales - Lindas mentirosas *Hunter Clarington (Nolan Gerard Funk), Voces adicionales - Glee *Dodger (James Callis) - Flecha *Voces adicionales - Level Up *Voces adicionales - Boardwalk Empire Series animadas *Coronel Glenn Talbot, Científico de IMA, Fandral, Skuttlebutt - Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Ricky "Señor E" Owens - Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *Donny, Voces adicionales - Cleveland *Ash - Hora de aventura *Dean Winchester, Malcolm - MAD *Al Gore (temp. 6-7) / voces adicionales - Futurama (temp. 5-7) *Voces adicionales - Un agente de familia (desde temp. 5) *Voces adicionales - Los Simpson (desde temp. 19) *Voces adicionales - Academia Skylanders Anime *Shigeru Aoba - Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal) *Karashi - Naruto *Takashi Saijou - Bailando con vampiros *Jason y Brick (1ra voz) - Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Voces adicionales - Dragon Ball Z Kai *Voces adicionales - Pokémon Best Wishes! (Temp. 15) Videojuegos * Voces adicionales en Star Wars: Battlefront II Telenovelas brasileñas Rafael Cardoso *Rodrigo Macedo - La vida sigue *Albertinho - Lado a Lado *Victor - Preciosa Perla *Vicente - Imperio *Felipe - A través del tiempo *César - Sol naciente Dudu Azevedo *Amadeu - Flor del Caribe *Arturo - Hombre Nuevo *Bento - Mujeres ambiciosas Otros personajes *Ivan (Adriano Toloza) - Rastros de Mentiras *Aldo (Keff Oliveira) - Dinosaurios y Robots *Nando Brandâo (Pedro Garcia Netto) - Insensato corazón Dirección de doblaje *Ladrones de la fama *Paranoia *El mayordomo (versión Diamond Films) *Marcado por la muerte *Entre la vida y la muerte *Último día en Marte *El hombre de los puños de hierro 2 *Editando al amor *La designada ultra fea (versión Lionsgate) *Fear the Walking Dead *Rectify *Música, amigos y fiesta (versión Diamond Films) *Bienvenidos a mi mundo *Infectados *Degrassi: Next Class *The Winning Season *Siniestro 2 (doblaje mexicano) *Leyendas del crimen (versión Universal) *Mi papá es un gato (versión EuropaCorp) *Soldado anónimo 3: El asedio *Laid in America *Academia Skylanders *Mine *Hasta el último hombre (versión Summit) *House of Cards (temp. 5-) *Ozark *El show de los 70 (temps. 5-6) *Scream 4 (México D.F.) Adaptación *El último caballero *Leyendas del crimen (versión Universal) *Degrassi: Next Class (temp. 4) Estudios y empresas del doblaje *Art Sound México *Antigua *Auditel *Bond Moving Media & Networks *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana, S.A. de C.V. *Candiani Taxqueña - Bita *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Dubb Studios *IDF *KiteTeam *Larsa *LAS Dubbing *New Art Dub - Genaud S.A. de C.V. *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sysdub *Sebastians *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. - Sonomex *Taller Acústico S.C. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA